bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Sins of the Father - Chapter 1: Brothers in Blood
Brothers in Blood is the first chapter of my nineteenth fanfiction, "Sins of the Father". This chapter mainly introduces some of the characters, the overall goal of the first half of the story, and a bunch of other cool stuff. Enjoy. Brothers in Blood The Blood of Hades flows through my veins. I'm one of the only three sons of Hades. My older brothers, Kolar and Gregory, are the only other sons of him. We are all more powerful than any mortal. Despite being the youngest, I was the first to learn how to control my powers. Kolar gained control not long after I did. Gregory never learned. He was lazy, and never trained, which greatly disappointed our father. Gregory was even disowned, and stripped of his god-like strength. Kolar and I remained loyal to our father, and vowed to never disappoint him. We trained to be warriors since we were 7 years old. I became a very skilled warrior, and made Hades proud. Kolar was not as skilled as me, but still very skilled. Kolar was very skilled with his special crossbow that somehow shot like a machine gun. I used a bow, and was a damn good shot. We had finished our training by the time that Kolar was 19 and I was 15. We went to our father's throne room, and kneeled before him. He stood up from his throne, and smiled. Hades: You have done well, my sons. I am very proud of you, like a good father should be. There's nothing else that I can teach you. You will both be great warriors. I know that you will. You will be the greatest warlords that the world will ever know. Strider: We won't disappoint you, father. Kolar: You can count on us. Hades summoned two rings out of thin air. One resembled a snake, and the other resemebled a wolf. He gave the snake ring to Kolar, and the wolf ring to me. Hades: Take these rings. If you wear them, you will have unimaginable power. You will also be recognized by mortals as a god king. Your authority will not be questioned. Strider: Thank you, father. Kolar: Thank you, father. Hades: Go now. Go to Thrace. The people there are worshippers of Hades. They will gladly accept you as their king. There is something that you must do for me. Kolar: What do you need us to do? Hades: For centuries, my people have been hunted by worshippers of false god. Their so called "god" is only powerful in the dark. He is just a human granted immortality by the darkness. This tribe of worshippers are a bunch of gunslinging heretics. You must destroy them. Strider: Who is the false god? Hades: King Miltiades. He ruled the kingdom of Yharnam for thousands of years. But now, he is believed to be nothing but a legend and a myth. Go to Thrace. Gather a grand army. Destroy those gunslingers. Destroy them all. Kolar and I stood up. Strider: It will be done. Kolar: They will be defeated. Hades sat back down on his throne. Hades: Farewell, my sons. Make me proud. Kolar and I left Hades's castle, and went to Thrace. We were instantly greeted by the people. They looked like a tribe of savages, wielding weapons of stone, wood, and obsidian. Some, however, used weapons that looked like they were made from some very advanced technology. The Thracians were nothing but many different tribes at the time. Kolar and I wanted to unite the tribes under one flag. We would then face our common enemy: The Gunslingers. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 1. Tell me what you think in the comments. The Thracians are based off of the Fallen in Destiny, except they are human and don't have 4 arms. The Thracians' armor is identical to the Fallen's outifts, and their weapons are identical. The Thracian war against the Gunslingers is based off of General Grievous's war against the Huk in Star Wars. They are being invaded, and have to defend their home. Like "The Iron Lancers", this story is a bit of a throwback to some of my eariler stories, like "The Bleeding". Category:Blog posts